Close Call
by Me-rite-much
Summary: Matt and Tai get cut off from the group during a blizzard, fluffy things ensue. . .


Close Call By: Me-rite-much  
  
A/N: This is just a real quick fic im gonna write. Its just an idea I got a while ago that I want to post so it doesn't haunt me while I try desperately to continue work on my fic, Searching for Justice. Update 1/16/03: Ok, well Redrum brought up a good point in the fic that I have worked on and corrected. It seems like I made Tai and Matt in better condition when they were in the beginning of the fic.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
The blizzard had separated Matt and Tai from the rest of the group, including their digimon little while ago. An enemy digimon had attacked the group during the snowstorm, and in all the chaos, Matt almost took an attack, but Tai had jumped in the way. Matt had tried to take Tai away from the battle, but the enemy digimon was attacked and it fell by the two boys and knocked them over a large hill. Matt didn't know what happened after that because he was knocked unconscious.  
  
When Matt woke up, it took him a few seconds to remember what had happened. He looked around, it was just a clear open area, surrounded by snow. A small patch of trees and a small slope where Matt had fallen from the hill was to his left. "Tai?" Matt looked around, a bit fearful since Tai was hurt badly by the enemy digimon. He saw a figure in the snow a few feet away from him. Matt stood up but then collapsed, he was so focused on other things that he didn't realize he had twisted his ankle and hurt his arm when he fell.  
  
Matt tried again to get up, pain surged through his body as he struggled to stand. Using every once of strength he could, Matt slowly walked over to the figure in the snow. He gasped when he saw how injured Tai was. Tai was unconscious and he had lots of cuts and bruises. His left eye was bruised and his right leg looked like it might be broken. He had quite a bit of blood on his face, a few drops coming from his mouth. "Oh my god. . ." was all Matt could say as he tried to lift Tai up. "Don't worry, I'll find someplace we can hide till this blizzard dies down."  
  
Matt didn't know how long he wandered around the frozen tundra holding up a very injured and weakened Tai on his right shoulder, but after a while of going in no particular direction, Matt found a small cave. "Thank god." Was all Matt could breathe out as he struggled desperately to get to the cave. Matt kept going inside the cave for a few feet until he could no longer take it and gently lay Tai down on the ground and sat next to him. "What am I gonna do?" Matt asked himself as he was thinking about the other group. A small feeling of doom came over Matt as he wondered if he would ever see the other digidestined again. Then Matt thought about his little brother T.K.  
  
What would happen to T.K. if Matt wasn't around anymore? Then Matt thought about Tai's sister Kari. What if Tai died? Matt thought about how destroyed Tai's little sister Kari would be if something would happen to her brother. 'I can't let anything happen to Tai' Matt thought to himself as he saw the very beaten and injured boy next to him. No one knew that Matt had deep feelings for Tai. He had tried to hide his feelings by fighting Tai, but every day it got harder for him to hide his feelings.  
  
Matt was planning on telling Tai in a few days, but that was before they were attacked by that digimon. Now he wasn't sure if Tai would even live past the end of the day. Matt stood up weakly as he went a bit deeper in the cave to see how far it went. 'The farther away we can get from this cold, the better.' He thought to himself as he finally found the end of the cave. It wasn't that far from the entrance, probably about twenty-five feet. Matt limped over to Tai and ripped off part of the bottom of his shirt so he could bandage Tai's forehead. There was quite a bit of blood and a few cuts on his forehead.  
  
Matt saw a few sticks on the ground and picked them up. "I guess this is all I can do for the firewood." Matt said as he dropped the sticks a few feet from Tai. Matt looked over at the other boy for a bit, Tai's breathing was weak, but still steady. Matt quickly picked up picked up some rocks to begin sparking the fire. The sticks were surprisingly dry so it wasn't that long until Matt got the fire going. Even with the heat from the fire, It was still very cold inside the cave. Matt began to shiver a bit and then he realized Tai might be very cold as well. The only thing Matt could do was hold Tai's body so they could both get warmer. Matt blushed a bit as he knew what he had to do to keep them both warm.  
  
Matt lay down next to Tai and then held him close. He just lay there for a while with Tai still unconscious in his arms. Matt stared at the small fire he had been able to make, thinking about how this would have been good if Tai would not have been injured and they both wouldn't have been separated. 'actually' Matt thought to himself as he looked at Tai's face. 'I do like the part about being separated, cause then I can be alone with Tai.' Matt started realizing the impossibility of him ever being with Tai. 'If only he liked me.' Matt thought Tai liked Sora, and he was finally convinced when one day Tai and Sora went away for a few minutes to talk. Sora came back a bit teary eyed but still with a small smile on her face. Matt had thought Tai finally told Sora he liked her.  
  
"Why can't you love me back?" Matt spoke softly as tears welded up in his eyes. "I do. . ." Matt was almost scared skinless when he heard Tai's voice. He wasn't expecting to hear anything, much less Tai waking up. Then a small feeling of happiness came over Matt as he remembered what Tai said. 'did he just say he did?' Then Matt felt a bit worried as he knew that Tai probably said that because he was dazed. Either way it was good news because now Tai was awake. There wasn't much Matt could do to help Tai, outside the cave the storm was still going strong, so Matt couldn't get out to call for anyone, and he was also injured himself. Matt's ankle was still hurting him a lot, and so was his arm.  
  
Matt looked at Tai to see if he was still awake, but the boy had fallen back asleep. "Please don't die on me Tai." Matt wished. Matt had fallen asleep a few minutes after hearing Tai speak, he woke up a few hours later and panicked when he realized Tai wasn't next to him anymore. "Tai?" Matt called out as he looked around the cave. "I'm right here Matt." He heard Tai reply from behind him. Tai was sitting against the cold rock wall, he was clutching his right leg. "Do you think it's broken?" Matt asked as he looked at Tai. "I don't know, but it hurts real bad." Matt crawled over to Tai and checked his leg. Tai's leg was a bit bruised but Matt decided it wasn't broken.  
  
They both sat there for a while, staring at the fire, then Tai spoke up. "You know Matt, I really do feel the same way about you." Matt was caught off guard once again. "What? But I thought you were dazed or something so you thought I was. . ." "No Matt," Tai interrupted. "The day me and Sora walked off into the forest I told her that I didn't feel the same way. That's why she came back looking like she cried for a while." Matt couldn't think of anything to say. He was very happy, but he just couldn't say anything. Matt then leaned over and kissed Tai's lips. He was about to pull back but then he felt Tai hold on to his shirt, then Tai leaned down, bringing Matt with him.  
  
After they both stopped, Matt took Tai in another loving embrace. "I'm glad we can finally be together," Matt said as they both continued to look into the fire, "but I wish the others can find us soon." Tai just lay there, glad to be held by the boy he had feelings for. They both fell asleep a little while after that. Matt was stirred awake by Tai a while later. "Matt!" Tai said excitedly. "huh?" Matt was wondering what Tai was so excited about. "Everyone is way over there! I think we can call them over!" Tai tried to get up but he fell halfway up. "Are you ok?!" Matt limped over to Tai. "Yeah, I just forgot that my leg is busted." Tai laughed a bit as Matt helped him up.  
  
The snowstorm had died out, all that was left was a blanket of white on the ground. Matt had been able to call the other digidestined over after a few times. Everyone including Kari and T.K. were relieved when they found out Matt and Tai were injured, but safe. It turns out they were missing for about two days. "That must be why I'm really, really hungry." Tai spoke up when he heard how long they have both been missing. A few days later, the digidestined had escaped the snow and reached a small forest. Tai and Matt had told the rest of the group about them the day after they got to the forest.  
  
Everyone took the news ok, especially Sora, who had already suspected something. Tai and Matt were sitting against a small tree, Matt held Tai in his arms as they both watched the sunset. "It's great that everyone took the news ok." Tai said as he and Matt sat there. "yeah," Matt agreed. "but I'm especially happy that we can be together." Matt said as he turned to Tai and planted another soft kiss on him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok, well theres my fic. I know that it isn't much and could have easily been spread over to about 15 pages, but I just wanted to finish it quickly. Maybe later I will do a more extended version of the fic. If enough people e-mail me though, I will gladly write an extended version. Any questions, comments, flames (flames just make me feel wanted : ) e-mail me at quake3rox@aol.com Please review the fic as its encouraging to know im not just posting something for noone to see. 


End file.
